


Afterlife

by adrykomclexakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FUCK YOU JASON, Fix it?, Lexa Lives, They get their someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: “Klark?” She called in that accent and suddenly Clarke couldnt help but feel like a fool for ever thinking that being sounded anything like Lexa calling her name.“How?” Clarke asked in a whisper, muscles locked in place because this? This was too fucking good to be true, she had never ever recovered from that day, her heart had been broken and nothing, nothing but her love for Maddie’shad been able to even begin gathering the pieces, a piece of her soul had been lost, she had felt literally heartless untilMaddie.“Her conscious was in the flame. She decided to join you.” The judge said and Clarke collapsed on the spot, tired trembling muscles giving up after being locked in place too long.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 314





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched the 100 since that day. Tumblr told me what happened and I saw the scenes and I’m so grateful to ADC, there couldn’t have been a better Lexa and I’m so happy I got to see a more mature looking Lexa. It doesn’t change the past and it doesn’t even give me closure because it wasn’t Lexa.
> 
> Something good came out of it at least, inspiration... So I hope you enjoy...
> 
> I dont know yet but I might add more

Clarke walked the forest around their camp, they were done hugging and catching up at least with the highlights of how they had ended up there and Clarke felt overwhelmed so once they were done setting up all their tents she excused herself, politely refusing Gaia’s offer to join her, she felt exhausted and numb, needing to reel herself back in and accept the reality of their situation.

She walked aimlessly until she came across a clearing and leaned against a tree, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, still frayed by the image of Lexa atop everything else.

“Klark”

Came the oh so familiar voice from behind her and though part of her wanted to turn around and catch another glimpse of what looked like Lexa, she stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed and face up, the judge was not Lexa, she knew it, she could actually _see_ it.

Clarke was not blind nor stupid, she knew how Lexa looked at her... well at least after she started paying attention, after their first kiss, and then upon their reunion in Polis as mad as she had been and as much as she tried to fight it, she saw _it_.

She knew this being looked like Lexa and talked like Lexa, same candor and intonation if a little more monotone than Lexa’s actual speech, no... this being wasn’t Lexa and as supreme or whatever as it was, it was also dumb and wrong, because she loved _Lexa_ , all she was not just her image, and sure enough, as she turned around, she saw the Commander of the thirteen clans, and the Commander wasn’t Lexa, it was an aspect of her, a piece of the puzzle, and the only reason she loved the Commander was because underneath the armor was Lexa, Lexa’s eyes were always the ones looking back at her from under the war paint. 

Clarke looked at the Lexa look alike in front of her and made eye contact but there was nothing there.

“What now?” Clarke asked with a frown.

“There is something else.” The judge said and looked up, “We were deliberating.” The judge added but didn’t explain further. “We thought it was too much of a reward but... everyone else got to choose.”

The being stepped aside and turned their body sideways as another Lexa look alike stepped out from the tree line in front of them, Lexa turned looking around before frowning in confusion as she searched her surroundings. She finally noticed Clarke and stopped dead in her tracks frozen, the moment their eyes locked a shiver ran up Clarke’s spine making her shudder and a gasp escaped her lips because it wasn’t just those eyes, no, the being standing next to her had them too, it was the _look_ in those eyes, because there was a tsunami of emotions running behind those green eyes that Clarke could see crystal clear, something this being lacked.

“Klark?” She called in that accent and suddenly Clarke couldn't help but feel like a fool for ever thinking the Judge sounded anything like Lexa when calling her name.

“How?” Clarke asked in a whisper, muscles locked in place because this? This was too fucking good to be true, she had never ever recovered from that day, her heart had been broken and nothing, nothing but her love for Maddie had been able to even begin gathering the pieces, a piece of her soul had been lost with Lexa, she had felt heartless until Maddie.

“Her conscious was in the flame. She decided to join you.” The judge said and Clarke collapsed on the spot, tired trembling muscles giving up after being locked in place too long.

“Klark!” Lexa, the real one, called again as she sprinted towards them.

Clarke looked up but the judge was no longer there, she looked down in time to see Lexa falling to her knees next to her, reaching for her and just as they were about to touch Lexa stopped and looked at her.

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked in a whisper as they just stared at each other’s eyes as if trying to memorize every tiny detail in the scenery of the other’s eyes.

But Clarke’s words were stuck in knot in her throat, her whole vocabulary was tied around her throat choking her painfully, all but one word that made it pass her lips in a whisper, like a prayer.

“Lexa” she breathed out and Clarke still couldn’t move, she couldn’t even be sure she had blinked since Lexa appeared.

“Klark” She replied in the same reverent tone Clarke had used to worship her name.

Lexa’s hands were still hovering above Clarke and she got goosebumps at just the thought of Lexa touching her, of touching Lexa, and no matter how much time it had passed, what planet or reality they were in, she could never forget what it was like being loved by this woman, she knew Lexa would never touch her without permission vocally or physical but she couldn’t move, couldn’t really feel her body.

“You... Lexa... I... Lexa” she stuttered and Lexa’s concerned frown turned into one of those smiles, the ones that had been only hers and she gave Clarke that look, the soft one that made her feel... hopeful. It felt like a fire ignited inside her and melted the broken pieces of her heart and mended it.

“Klark...” Lexa trailed off and smiled amused. “I... It seems there’s so much we want to say to each other that we are at a loss for words.” Lexa said and Clarke couldn’t help herself, Lexa had always been good at anchoring her and bringing her back from the dark ocean her mind could turn into and she chuckled shaking her head.

”We don’t have to talk at all...” Clarke replied and her eyes finally moved from Lexa’s eyes to her lips. “Kiss me.” She wasn’t sure if it was a request, a command, a plea or all three nonetheless Lexa complied, one of her hands moved towards Clarke’s face, the tip of her finger touched her forehead and Clarke gasped at the warmth, her touch burned as it moved to push a strand of hair behind her ear and then Lexa’s palm was cupping her cheek and she leaned closer, when their lips were just inches apart and Lexa changed the angle, and her nose grazed Clarke’s a sob wrecked its way past the knot in her throat.

Lexa’s lips finally touched hers and she pressed closer, losing herself in the sensation, the last memory she had of Lexa’s lips against hers tasted like blood and heartbreak.

Lexa pulled back and Clarke’s muscles unlocked her arm sneaked around Lexa’s shoulder and tangled in her braids pulling her closer not yet ready to let her pull back, not now that they were finally touching.

They kissed and kissed, they cried with their lips still pressing together, kissed and wiped each others tears before laughing with their lips still pressed against the other’s.

It could have been minutes, hours or years for all they cared, at one point they had shifted from the uncomfortable position they had been and were laying down on the ground with Lexa on her side so close to her, she was almost on top, Clarke’s hand was balled up on her top and it was only the cramp shooting up her arm painfully that made her realize that Lexa was wearing something similar to the outfit she wore when she fought Roan but her face was free of paint and there were no swords on her.

”You are here...” Clarke repeated, she couldn’t help herself, she had lost count of how many times she had said so but she saw understanding shining behind green eyes and Lexa placed her hand on top of Clarke’s prying it from her shirt and intertwining their fingers.

”I am... and I’m not going anywhere,” Lexa reassured her, Lexa beought their hands to her face and kissed her knuckles and stood up offering her free hand to Clarke.

“We don’t owe anything to anyone anymore, let’s go _live_ Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this from my phone but I got home from work and couldn’t get it out lf my head and if I didn’t write it I wouldn’t be able to sleep, there’s no beta but I am going to do the grammar and spelling check tomorrow


End file.
